


In Too Deep

by The_Trash_Man



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Subnautica Fusion, Dead Sheev Palpatine, F/M, Kharaa Bacterium (Subnautica), M/M, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Not Canon Compliant, fuck palpatine, its not really a secret, obi-wan hates going to medical, padme and anakins seceret marriage, that little creep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Trash_Man/pseuds/The_Trash_Man
Summary: Obi-Wan doesn't remember when it all went wrong. He thinks it was during the boomerang maneuver. Or Maybe it was when he agreed to go to the banquet. Well, wherever it went wrong he was currently on an uninhabited planet with the burning remains of the senators star ship he was on. he didn't know where any other passengers were, and he couldn't get signal out. He was alone.---------all rights to the original owners of the characters. yes, subnautica was the inspiration for a big part of the story. credits for that  go to game developers. its also my first work so it might suck.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Do we have to go

It's been 2 hours already and Obi-Wan has basically tuned everything out. The council meeting has been going on for a lot longer than he thought and he started planning new simulations that would help the 212th in their next campaign.  
He had finished planning a new simulation and began writing a list of things he needed to get while on Coruscant when something hit landed on the floor by his feet. He had jumped behind the chair for cover when he heard Kit Fisto laughing from his chair.  
“I was right,” he said, amused, ”I bet he hasn't been listening for the last 2 hours.”  
Mace Windu sighed and said, “please tell me that you at the very least heard the part about the banquet with the senators in 10 days.”  
Obi-Wan shook his head no and Kit laughed again. Mace sent him a glare and he stopped laughing and sank into his chair. “A great chance to get more senators on our side, it is.” Yoda said, “a chance to show the troopers in a better light, it will be. The possibility of them becoming Republic citizens after the war, it might give them. In attendance you and Anakin will be. And, your clone commanders, you will bring.”  
Obi-Wans’ eyes widened at imagining the nightmare it'd be convincing Anakin to go to the banquet. As if reading his mind Plo Koon said, “tell him Senator Amidala will be there. Also, little Soka’s invited.”  
Knowing that Padme will be there was gonna help in convincing Anakin to go. He still had concerns about getting Rex and Cody to go, but he only had to worry about convincing Cody. There was also the concern over what the commanders would wear, “will proper dress uniforms be provided for Cody and Rex.”  
Plos’ face lit up and turned around to pick up 2 boxes that most likely had the dress uniforms in them. “I got them when we were told the senators would want our clone commanders there.” Plo said, you could hear the smile in his voice, “Codys’ uniform will have 212th gold and Rexs’ uniform will have 501st blue.”  
“I didn't think that the senators would allow them to have any differences,” Obi-Wan said, voice filled with disbelief. “I mean, to them the clones are just objects.” There was anger in that last statement.  
Kit laughed and said, “you think we asked them what their uniforms could look like. We wanted people to tell what unit they belonged to. It's not like they care anyways.”  
Obi-Wan nodded at that statement and set the boxes by his feet. Just as he sat back up Yoda said, “over, this council meeting is. Notify your commanders, you will. Bite senators, Wolffe is not permitted to.” Plo looked away as the other council members got up from their chairs or ended their holocalls. Obi-Wan picked up the boxes from the floor and left to go find his former padawan. 

He eventually found Anakin playing card games with troopers from both the 501st and the 212th at one of the mess hall tables aboard the Negotiator. Why Anakin was on his star destroyer he didn't know, but he had to guess it was because the Resolute was having repairs done. Obi-Wan walked over to him and the members of the 501st stood at attention while the 212th troopers just waved. “At ease troopers,” Obi-Wan said, then turned to Anakin, “before you ask, yes Padme will be there.”  
“Alright, now I’m nervous,” Anakin said flatly.  
“We’re being invited to a banquet with senators in 10 days to celebrate our progress in the war.”  
“And the boxes.”  
“Dress uniforms. Rex and Cody were also invited, as well as Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan dropped the boxes on the table and opened one up. The uniform inside was gold so he took it back.  
“How do you know that one's Codys’,” Anakin asked.  
“Look at Rexs’ uniform.”  
Anakin opened the box and exclaimed, “no kriffing way, are you serious?”  
“Plo’s the one who ordered them and he wanted people to be able to tell what unit they belonged to.”  
With that the other troopers crowded around Anakin to see the uniform and were excited to see the 501st blue on it. The 212th troopers started to crowd Obi-Wan, asking to see Cody's uniform. He opened the box and their faces lit up seeing the 212th gold.  
“I thought that the senators would want all the commanders in the same uniform,” one of the 501st troopers said. “I mean to all of them we’re the same anyways.”  
That last statement hurt a bit but Obi-Wan hid it well and just said, “to them you may be the same but to us you are all different. We also were not told that we couldn't put color on the uniforms. So, Plo did what he wanted.”  
That last bit got a slight chuckle from the troopers. Obi-Wan bid them goodbye and went to find his commander.

Obi-Wan found Cody in his office, doing paperwork that needed to be done before they left Coruscant. Obi-Wan walked in and shut the door behind him. Cody nodded to him in acknowledgement and was about to go back to work when he saw the box. He gave Obi-Wan a look that said, Explain.  
“Alright, don’t be mad,” Obi-Wan began.  
“General,” Cody said, ”what's in the box?”  
“It’s a dress uniform.”  
“Why do I need a dress uniform?”  
“Because you’re going to a formal banquet in 10 days.”  
“Why do I need to be there.”  
“Because you were invited.”  
“Me specifically or all the clone commanders.”  
“All the clone commanders.”  
“Who else will actually be there?”  
“As far as i know, it'll be Rex, Fox, Wolffe,and Ponds.”  
“Wolffe was invited?”  
“He's not allowed to bite any senators.”  
Cody laughed, “You think that’s gonna stop him. Half of the senate will be missing chunks of skin by the time the Chancellor finished his speech.”  
“I feel like anytime he goes to bite someone, Plo will give him that ‘I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed’ look.”  
Obi-Wan plopped down in an extra chair as Cody pulled out a box of tea and 2 mugs from his desk. “So,” he started, “how long do you think it'll be till Skywalker and Amidala 'disappear’?”


	2. Padmes Fashion Sense is Best

Rex knew something was off when Skywalker walked into the clone barracks, Tano in tow. They walked up to him and Skywalker shoved a box into his hands. “There's a senatorial banquet in 10 day,” Skywalker said. “We all have to go. Snips, find something nice to wear. If you don't have anything nice, I'll talk to Padme, she'll get you something. Rex, your dress uniform is in the box.”  
Rex opened the box slightly and then slammed it shut. “Why is it blue,” he asked.  
“Oh, i know,” Ahsoka said. The two men motioned for her to continue. “Last time i saw Plo he kept talking about how the senate never said anything about personalizing the uniforms. I thought someone said something about the paint on the armour. But I bet that's what he was actually talking about.”  
Rex was about to say something, when the door opened behind Skywalker and Tano. R2D2 rolled in with C-3PO right behind him. R2 beeped a greeting. “Hey R2,” Skywalker responded. “Hey Threepio, what are you here for.”  
“Mistress Padme wishes to speak with you. She would have commed but she wants to speak with Ahsoka too.”  
Ahsoka's head perked up, “alright Skyguy,” she said with a smirk. “Let’s go speak with your wife.” she then booked it out of the room with R2 right behind her.  
It took a second for Skywalker to register what she said and when he did his eyes widened and shouted after her, “Snips, how the hell did you know about that.” Then he took off, running after her.

Ahsoka and Anakin walked into Padme's apartment and stopped dead in their tracks. In the living room were four groups of shopping bags from some of the most expensive stores on Coruscant. In the middle of the bags was a body length mirror. Lying face down on the floor near one of the bag groups was Obi-Wan. He seemed to be in the middle of complaining but all Anakin and Ahsoka caught was, “-not necessary. I was in the middle of something.”  
Padme sighed and responded, “you were busy bitching about people with Cody. you can do that tomorrow. Right now youre gonna find a nice outfit to wear to the banquet so you don't embarrass yourself, or Cody.”  
“Now how would i embarrass Cody or myself if i just wore my Jedi robes?”   
That earned a glare from Padme. Obi-Wan flinched and mumbled, “fine.”  
Padme looked up and noticed Anakin and Ahsoka standing in the doorway. They were snickering and stopped when Padme said, “don't laugh, you both also have to choose nice outfits for the banquet.” she then pointed to two of the groups of bags.  
Anakin and Ahsokas eyes widened at the groups and Ahsoka whispered, “how did she know we were even invited.”  
“The senate was informed 3 weeks ago and when i saw your names were on the ‘Attending’ list i knew you needed something to wear. I don't trust any of you to find or have a formal enough suit. I also trust that Cody and Rex were provided with suits because if not I'm going to find them something too.”  
Anakin sighed and said, “Cody and Rex were provided with uniforms. But why did you get this many outfits when it's only for one night?”  
“I didn't know what looked best on you guys and you all were fighting on the front lines so i couldn't really get you to try on any of them. Now , this'll take a while so clear you schedules and get comfy. Ahsoka, you first. Call me if you need help.”  
Ahsoka with the help of Threepio picked up all the bags and brought them into one the guest rooms. Threepio came back out and was told to make some snacks in the kitchen. He walked away as Anakin and Obi-Wan sat on the couch. They pulled out their datapads, Anakin watched podracing and Obi-Wan was doing paperwork. Padme cleared the bags out of the way, leaving them in their groups, making a little runway. Once that was done she sat down next to Anakin and was about to begin her own paper when Ahsoka called her name.  
She stood up and went into the room to help her. They came out a few minutes later. Ahsoka was in a maroon ball gown that had a black belt accented with diamonds. She looked uncomfortable and her arms were raised slightly so she wasn't touching the skirt. Pandme took one look at her and said, “yeah, no. You look too uncomfortable and that's one of the more important things about dressing nicely.” the two on the couch nodded in agreement.  
“Alright,” she said and turned back into the guest room. “Why don't you just come with me? I'll need help to undo the lace in the back.”  
Padme followed her in and some time later they came back out. This time Ahsoka was in a light blue wrap dress that matched her eyes. She looked more comfortable in this dress but not absolutely sure. She looked in the body length mirror and shook her head no. Padme nodded and they went back into the guest room.   
When they came back out Ahsoka was in a dress that had a tea length skirt in Navy blue. The top half was navy blue and off the shoulder with white lace studded with diamonds. The sleeves ended right after her elbows. She looked at herself in the mirror and her face lit up. She turned to Padme who had a smile on her face. “I think that's the one,” she said. “Now let's go find some accessories and finish the outfit.”  
When they were finally done Ahsoka’s montrals and lekuu were decorated with diamonds. Her ears had silver earpieces that decorated her earlobes. Around her neck was an intricate silver and sapphire necklace that matched the pieces on her ears. She was in silver, slightly high heeled, boots that were laced up to just above her ankles. She had her hand in the pockets that no one else seemed to have noticed. She seemed happy and plopped down in between Anakin and Obi-Wan. Padme grabbed another group of bags and went into her room and Threepio came out of the kitchen with a tray of snacks.  
The three jedi ate in comfortable silence till Padme came back out of her room. She was in a light blue A-line dress with a sweetheart neckline and thick straps studded with sapphires. The sapphires went till the waist line where a dark blue belt accented her waistline. You could just see her silver high heels below her dress. She walked over to Anakin who couldn't seem to take his eyes off her and said, “Your turn. There's only one style of slacks so choose your favorite color and try to find a shirt that goes well with it.”  
He sighed but stood up and grabbed the bags and went into the master bedroom to get changed. When the door closed behind him she sat in his empty seat and grabbed something to munch on. When she finished her snack she looked to the two on her right and said, “this will also be somewhat of a practice dinner to remind you guys of your manners. Well, primarily Anakin.”  
Ahsoka giggled and said, “yeah wouldn't want him eating any bugs in front of the senators.”  
Obi-Wan began laughing too but Padme's eyes widened and whispered, “why would he eat bugs? Has he eaten bugs before?”  
“Yes,” Obi-Wan answered. “Multiple times actually. He does it to make Ahsoka feel less left out because bugs are often her main source of protein.”  
Padme's eyes got wider and she beckoned Threepio over. “Begin making dinner and be sure that it's good for carnivores,” she told him.  
He left but not before giving a quick, “yes, mistress Padme.” Ahsoka looked at her and whispered, “you didn't have to do that. I'm fine with just eating what i can get.”  
“You shouldn't have to resort to eating bugs,” Padme retorted. “Besides, I should already have carnivore safe stuff around the house.”  
Ahsoka looked about ready to say something else when Anakin finally emerged from the master bedroom. He was dressed in black slacks and a dark blue button up that matched the belt on Padme’s dress. He also carried a black blazer and was clipping on a black bowtie. Padme clapped her hand together when she saw him but Obi-Wan and Ahsoka sighed and put their faces in their hand.  
“What,” Anakin and Padme said at the same time.  
Obi-Wan looked at them and said bluntly, “way to be secretive about the marriage.” He quickly grabbed his bags and went into the guest room before either of them fully processed what he said.  
When they did, Padme's eyes widened and Anakin just yelled to Obi-Wan, “you speak of it to anyone and I will expose you.”  
“Everyone knows about that already,” came Obi-Wan's muffled voice from behind the door.  
“That's not the one I'm talking about.”  
A crash was heard from behind the door as Obi-Wan tripped over bags to get to the door. The door opened revealing that Obi-Wan was just out of his outer robes. He pointed to Anakin and said, “you say one more word and I'm posting the video.”  
Anakin's eyes widened in fear as he sat down and Obi-Wan closed the door again. Padme looked at him and asked, “what video is he talking about, and what other secret does he have?”  
Ahsoka laughed and told her, “the video is of when Skyguy got magnetised to the floor on accident and kept denying help. It's an hour long.”  
“And the secret?”  
“Oh, i have no clue what that is. And since Skyguy wont say what it is, I'd suggest asking Cody at the banquet. He's the only other person who would know.”  
Anakin laughed and said, “I can assure you that Cody doesn't know. If he did we'd be having a whole other conversation.”  
Padme and Ahsokas eyes widened as they both realised and whispered, “really.”  
“Yeah,” Anakin whispered back. “Rex knows because I recruited him to help me because both of them think the other doesn't like them that way. He says that if it doesn't happen in the next year he's gonna lock them in a room till they talk about it.”  
“Oo, i'll help Skyguy.”  
“No Snips, you gotta be the one to help us when they escape and hunt us down.”  
Ahsoka seemed about ready when the guest room door opened again and Obi-Wan walked out in a dark grey three piece suit and a necktie that was 212th gold. The shirt under the vest was a bright white. His lightsaber was clipped to one of blazer pockets and was hidden inside the pocket. He glared at Anakin and said, “If you even try that, I'm putting you in a stasis chamber till the end of the war.”  
Anakin put his hand up in a surrender as Obi-Wan sat on the couch across from them and picked up one of the snacks. He ate it quietly and Padme and Anakin began talking about how people could have found out about their marriage. Obi-Wan finished his snack and looked to Anakin. “So,” he began, “if you know, is it safe to assume that the entire 501st and 212th know as well.”  
“Oh yeah,” Anakin responded. “They all know.”  
“Kriff. Well at least they also know about your marriage.”  
Before he could respond Threepio came out of the kitchen to announce dinner. “RACE YA,” Ahsoka shouted before sprinting to the kitchen. Anakin shot up and ran after her. Obi-Wan sighed and Padme laughed, “sometimes i think you have 2 padawans.”   
“Oh I'm pretty sure I do.” with that they both got up and went to join Snips and Skyguy, who were arguing over who won.


	3. Children aren't allowed to place bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I survived another week of american public school to bring you this.

10 days went by faster than it should have and before he knew it, Obi-Wan was putting on the suit Padme got him. In his head he was going through his itinerary for the night. First he had to get ready. That was almost done. Next he had to make it to the banquet hall alive. That shouldn't be a problem considering anakin was already at the senatorial building and therefore wouldn't be driving. Lastly he had to survive the banquet. He didn't know how well that’d go. Too many variables. He just had to have hope that it'd go well.  
Once he finished getting dressed he threw on his blazer and put his lightsaber in his pocket. The moment he walked outside of his quarters on the Negotiator he heard wolf whistles from the various 212th troopers that were hanging out in the halls. Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes and went to go knock on Cody's door.   
When Cody opened the door he was wearing the white pants, dress shoes, and dress shirt that came with the dress uniform. He motioned for Obi-Wan to come in and shut the door behind him. “You know if Rex and Tano are ready yet?”  
“Last I knew Ahsoka and Rex were hitching a ride with Plo and Wolffe.”  
Cody laughed, “by the time they reach the senate building Rex will have been adopted by Plo.”  
“You say that as if Ahsoka hasn't already claimed Rex and her older brother.”  
Cody laughed as he put on the gold and white jacket and buttoned it up. He then held up a box that jingled and asked, “whats this?”  
Obi-Wan opened the box to see small medals inside. Each had a symbol of different ranks in the GAR. “Well,” he started, “I believe these are meant to show your rank. The symbols match those of different GAR ranks. It goes all the way up and ends at Marshall Commander.”  
“Well, how do i put them on?”   
That's when Obi-Wan noticed the gold bar over the heart. He pointed to it and asked, “is that pinned in?”  
Cody looked at it and made an /i don't know/ noise and began to unbutton the jacket. Cody didn't notice when Obi-Wan quickly looked away. When half the buttons were done he looked on the inside of the jacket and saw that it was pinned in. He unpinned it and handed it to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan took it, not really looking Cody in the eyes and began to put the medals on the bar.   
Once the medals were in place and Cody had it pinned back to his jacket. He finished buttoning his jacket back up and straightening out the rest of his outfit. When he was finally finished he gave Obi-Wan a thumbs up and went to leave his quarters.   
Like Obi-Wan, when Cody left his quarters he was met with wolf whistles. They quickly died down when he gave them all a glare. Obi-Wan slid next to Cody and put an arm on his shoulder. “Don't get blood on the new dress uniform,”   
“No promises,” Cody whispered back.  
With that they walked out of the Negotiator, ignoring the looks the troopers were giving them. They walked over to where the speeder they were supposed to use was parked. Obi-Wan got in the driver seat and Cody sat in the passenger seat. “Do you have the-” Cody's question was cut off by Obi-Wan pulling out their invitation to the banquet.  
The first few minutes of the drive were silent but with the way traffic was going it looked like the ride would be a lot longer than planned. Cody seemed to have expected this and pulled out a notebook and pen from his pocket. “Alright,” he said, “bets for tonight and how much you are betting. I'll get other people's bets in when we get there.”  
“Wolffe is going to bite a senator, 10 credits.”  
“I’ll put 15 credits that he will.”  
“Lets hope someones going to say no so we get paid. True. Now I believe that in exactly 3 hours Padme and Anakin will walk off to do whatever it is they do. 30 credits.”  
“I say it’ll be less. 20 credits. Also, I bet someones going to flirt with you without you noticing. 50 credits.”  
“Oh come one, i'm not that oblivious. Besides, no ones going to take that bet.”  
Cody side eyed him then looked back at the notebook and wrote it down anyways. “Moving on, nothing drama related will happen between senators. It'll be very boring, just because we're there. 10 credits.”  
“I'm not taking that, something will happen. Also 10 credits. Also add on you or Rex will scare a senator on accident. 30 credits.”  
“Rude, but i'll mark it down. You just have to find someone to go against you on that bet.”  
“I'll find someone soon because we're here.”  
They had in fact, reached the senate building. Cady hadn't even realized. He closed the notebook and put it back in his pocket along with the pen. Obi-Wan looked around at the senators that were arriving. He sighed and began walking to the entrance of the banquet hall.  
At the entrance one of the Coruscant guards was taking guests invitations. His demeanor changed when he saw Cody walking over. “Well, well, well,” he joked, “when Fox said I'd get to see Marshall Commander Cody dressed up in a fancy uniform, I didn't believe him. He's gonna tease the hell out of you tonight.”  
“Thire, if Fox even tries to tease me I'm going to give him a scar of his own. Speaking of which, you're a commander. Why didn't you have to dress up?”  
“The senators chose Fox to attend and the rest of us to guard. We didn't get fancy outfits.”  
“Well i guess i'll see you when you have to drag Wolffe out for biting a senator.”  
“Kriff Wolffe’s coming. I haven't seen him yet. I gotta warn everyone else. See ya Cody.” He started speed walking away before he even finished his sentence.  
With that Obi-Wan and Cody walked into the banquet hall. Inside live music was playing from the back of the hall. In front of the band was a small dance area where different senators were waltzing. A stage was set up in the front of the hall and it had a podium on it. In front of the stage were round tables with about 8 chairs each. On the tables was a white tablecloth, a beautiful floral centerpiece, and white dishware with silver accents. Right inside the door to the right stood a table that had table assignments on it. There they saw Padme, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Fox, Wolffe, and Plo Koon looking for their own table assignments. Obi-Wan began to walk over to them, Cody close behind.  
“-we could just switch the cards and no one would be the wiser,” Anakin was saying.  
Padme sighed, “no, Anakin. We were put in the places for a reason. It should be fine.”  
Plo looked up from the table when he sensed them approaching. “Master Kenobi,” he said, causing Anakin and Padme to look as if they were caught in a lie, “it appears that the tables are set up to mix the Jedi, their commanders, and the senators. Your padawan didn’t like the idea that much and now he and Senator Amidala are arguing about it. What do you think?”  
“I agree with Senator Amidala on the situation,” he answered.   
Anakin's face was contorted in mock betrayal and he slapped a hand on his chest. “Master, how could you betray your own padawan like this. I'm hurt,” he said jokingly.  
“Because, Anakin, it is a good way to get senators on our side that we wouldn't communicate with normally. Maybe we can convince some more of them to try and negotiate peace with the Separatists instead of just going in blaster first all the time.”  
“Ugh, fine. In other words, what are the bets for tonight?”  
Obi-Wan started, “It is absurd to believe that i would participate-” at the same time Cody said, “We were able to come up with five, but-”  
They both stopped. Fox sighed and went, “well, what are the bets. I plan on making money this time.”  
Wolffe laughed, “You're a fool if you think you're gonna win any bets. I thought you learned your lesson last time.”  
The two took a step towards each other, both ready for a fight. Plo got in the middle of it, grabbed Wolffe and said, “not even 20 minutes in and you’re already starting a fight. New record. Anyways, let's go see who you need to play nice with.”  
“Wait,” they turned back when Cody spoke, “Thire didn't know you were here. How'd you get in?”  
“Came in the other entrance,” Wolffe answered. “The one without vod standing guard.”  
With that they grabbed their cards and walked towards the dining area. Everyone looks expectantly at Cody, who begins to read off the bets, “First on the list, Wolffe bites a senator. Then there's-” he debated saying that one while they were still there, He skipped it for now. “-Someone flirting with General Kenobi without him realizing. Along with that, Kenobi says that something dramatic is gonna happen.”  
“Hey,” Fox interjected, “the amount of dirt I have on these senators is enough to make a whole new planet. I agree that at least something tabloid worthy will happen tonight.”  
“The last bet is,” Cody continued ignoring Fox, “that me or Rex will scare a senator.”  
Ahsoka raised her hand, “so which ones are we allowed to place bets in?”  
Rex looked at her and said, “you're not allowed to bet at all kid. The rest of us just aren't allowed to place bets on ones we're involved in. Also, Cody, whats tonights time limit?.”  
Cody just smirked at Anakin and Padme's confusion, Obi-Wan answered with, “3 hours.”  
“Alright, 5 credits yes, 50 credits yes, 10 credits no, and 20 credits, higher.  
“Got it,” Cody muttered, writing it down. “Now, Fox.”  
“50 credits yes, 50 credits no, 50 credits yes, and 50 credits no. You're not intimidating. Now I'm gonna find my seat.” He grabbed the card and read some of the other names. There was only one he didn't know. “Who’s Quinlan Vos.”  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened in either fear or shock. “This night is about to get 10 times more interesting.”  
“Alrighty then.” With that Fox walked away.  
A beat of silence. “Let’s finish the bets,” Cody said. “Senator Amidala, want to place any bets.”  
“I bet 30 credits no on all of them.”  
“Boring. Skywalker?”  
“10 credits no, 50 credits yes, 20 credits yes, and 30 credits no. I agree with Fox, you guys aren't intimidating. Now that that's done, come on guys let's find our tables.” he grabbed Padme's hand and they went to find theirs. Ahsoka and Rex exchanged a glance, shrugged, and followed after them. Cody and Obi-Wan grabbed their table numbers and went to find their table.


	4. Vos had no Idea what formality is

When they got to their table only two seats were empty. Bail and Breha Organa were there. ‘At least it'll be bearable’ Obi-Wan thought. Senator Riyo Chuchi was talking with a senator Obi-Wan didn't recognize. When he saw the last two he let out a quiet, “kriff.”  
Sitting there with the most mischievous grin Obi-Wan has seen was Quinlan Vos. at least he looked presentable. Next to him sat commander Fox. It appeared that in the short time since they met they already became partners in crime.  
“Obi-Wan,” Vos nearly shouted, “it was so nice of you to finally join us.”  
“Quinlan, i didnt think youd be allowed in here. You're not very well known for your excellent people skills.”  
All four senators looked shocked to see him insult anyone, even indirectly.  
The commander shared a glance but that was about it. When it appeared that was it for greetings between the jedi, Cody took a seat next to Senator Chuchi and left the last seat, right next to Vos, for Obi-Wan.  
When Obi-Wan sat down the two jedi began making more jabs at each other ignoring everyone else at the table. Fox turned to the Organas and began to talk about bills going through the senate at the moment. The remaining senators went back to their conversation.   
Cody sat in silence till he heard Obi-Wan say, “I am not that oblivious. At the very least I am more observant than Anakin. He still thinks that people don't know.”  
It took a second, but when it sunk in he had to stifle a laugh. The conversation continued on by Vos retorting, “are you serious. I can, but won’t, name at least 2 people in this room right now who want to-”  
“QUINLAN, be appropriate. This is supposed to be a formal affair.”  
“Oh, there's nothing formal about affairs.”  
“QUINLAN VOS!”  
“What, I'm being honest.”  
“But not appropriate.”  
At this point they have gathered the attention of everyone else at the table. Bail looked disappointed and was muttering to himself. Breha was comforting him. Fox and Cody were wheezing and had stupid smiles on their faces. Senator Chuchi had a blank face. The remaining senator looked scandalized. She wasn't looking at the jedi however, her eyes were switching back and forth between the clones dying of laughter.  
She chose to keep her mouth shut. Senator Chuchi looked at her and noticed the look on the other senators face. “Senator Dara,” senator Chuchi said, fake politeness in her voice, “you seem to have something to say. Do you? If not, i would suggest having a more polite facial expression.”  
The other senators, Daras, face went blank. The table went silent when Chuchi spoke. Everyone was looking at senator Dara, waiting. Finally she smiled, “No, Senator Chuchi,” she spoke in a politician's voice. “I was just wondering how these clones could be so, what's the word, unprofessional at a formal event.”  
Chuchi and the Organas both looked slightly annoyed. The commanders looked away embarrassed. Vos stood and was about to punch the senator when Kenobi put a hand on his shoulder. He put on his negotiator face and spoke, “Senator Dara, I don't see how the commanders having a good time is in any way unprofessional. They are technically off duty so they can act how they want, even if its a formal event. To add on, if you are going to be scandalized by anyone it should be Quinlan for his inappropriate comments.”  
Senator Dara did not respond, just stood and stomped away. Chuhci sighed and spoke softly, “I'm sorry about her. Senator Vala Dara is from Kibba, you are all probably aware of their position on the troopers.”  
Fox and Cody shuddered and Obi-Wan sighed, “yes, I’m still surprised she hasn’t tried to shut down 79’s yet.”  
Bail laughed at the statement, “oh, she’s tried.”  
Suddenly, a scream was heard from across the banquet hall. Everyone turned their heads to see a senator holding a bleeding hand close to their chest. Wolffe stood next to them, some of the blood had landed on his uniform.   
The Coruscant Guard came rushing in, Thire first. He took one look and the scene in front of him and turned around. The whole room heard him shout, “NOT TODAY WOLFFE, I'M NOT DEALING WITH THIS TODAY!”  
Plo walked up behind Wolffe, grabbed him by the ear and began dragging him out of the banquet hall. Fox let out a chuckle and whispered to Cody, “ooh, someone’s getting put in time out.”   
“As long as it’s not me, Plo’s kinda terrifying when you make him mad. No not mad, disappointed.”   
Chuchi giggled the interaction. “Well, how much money did you boys make,” she asked.   
“30 credits, Padmé and Anakin,” Obi-Wan responded.  
“Anakin is surprising, not Padmé. She sees the good in everyone.”  
The conversation died quickly as the Kibban senator returned for dinner which was being brought out. They all ate in silence till their plates were empty and the chancellor stood on the podium, and began his speech.  
It was the usual stuff. No one really paid attention. Palpatine went over the usual topics: the war, the senate, the republic, the separatists, a little bit about the Jedi, and ended it with a vote of confidence saying that he believed the war would end soon enough.   
Senator Dara seemed to have listened intently and was one of louder cheers when he was done speaking. As the cheering began Obi-Wan looked at the time. He signaled that it was 1 minute till the three hour mark. The clones focused their attention on Anakin and Padmé as they counted down. At the exact 3 hour mark they stood and left the banquet hall.  
“Little gods, Kenobi,” Fox complained, “how did you know how long till they’d leave.”  
“Will of the force.”  
That earned a laugh around the table and Senator Dara stood and left again. Vos made a face at her back and muttered, “man, she really needs to take the stick out of her-“   
The last of his sentiment was interrupted by Obi-Wan stomping on his foot.   
“Well I don’t know about you but I’m gonna go make nice with the senators,” Obi-Wan said, then stood and walked away from the table.   
When he was out of range Fox and Vos shared a look, nodded, then stared directly at Cody. Who in return muttered, “kriff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re going somewhere I promise


	5. Chuchi gives decent advice. the boys try.

“So,” Fox began, “you wanna talk about it vod?”  
“Yea,” Vos started to add on. “Last time I saw Kenobi look at someone like that, she was a Duchess.”  
“I mean come on, you can't tell me that you haven't noticed the way he looks at you.”  
“And, everyone can see the way your stoic facade breaks when you look at him.”  
Cody set his head on the table, the only response he was able to come up with was, “it was a mistake seating you together.”  
“Oh, we’re well aware,” they responded in unison.  
Senator Chuchi decided to try and help the situation, “while the way they brought up the situation wasn’t best,” she sent the duo a glare and they sunk into their seats, “but they do have a point. I know it's not my place and i won't ask you any questions, but i'm willing to offer advice if you want it.”  
A nod from Cody and she continued, “as Fox and Master Vos said before, it is likely Master Kenobi has feelings for you that go above just being friends. It's unlikely he’ll be the first one to say anything due to the Jedi Code, as well as it being against regulations. So, if you want it to go anywhere, you should be the first one to say anything. It may also show that your feelings are real and not faked just because he's your superior officer.”  
Fox felt the need to add, “Yea, what she said.”  
Vos laughed, “thanks for breaking the seriousness, it was getting stressful.”  
Chuchi sighed, “and the moment is gone. Don't you two have other people to annoy?”  
“Hey Fox, wanna see if we can start a scandal.”  
“Kriff yea, lets go.”  
They ran off to who knows where. The Organas stood and Bail announced, “well we’re going to be on the dance floor, if anyone starts a fire, call Obi-Wan.” Then walked off.  
Chuchi smiled softly, “Well, guess it's just us now. I do hope that the night hasn’t been a nightmare.”  
“Not as much of a nightmare as growing up with Wolffe,” Cody responded. “Let me just say that more than one Kaminii got bit. Plus, that senators lucky he didn’t go for the fingers.”  
Chuchi let out a small chuckle, “I guess they are.” she looked behind Cody, “It appears that Kenobi has played nice with enough senators. Remember my advice Cody, life is full of surprises.” She stood and walked away.

~~~~~~~~

Playing nice with senators was tiring, but Obi-Wan wasn't called the Negotiator for nothing. They all seemed to be raving about a bill that was passing through the senate. By the sound of it, it meant the manufacturing of even more jedi cruisers for the War effort was about to begin. Some of them were still talking about how Wolffe bit a senator. Some of them use that as a reason to not give the clones rights, because apparently people couldn’t resort to violence.   
Obi-Wan basically ignored those comments and stayed with the senators he knew would also play nice. He played at this till he saw Ponds had walked up to him, “General Windu wished to speak with you, sir.”  
“Well then Ponds, lead the way.”  
Windu was standing in a corner of the banquet hall, furthest from where any people were. It was enough to raise a bit of suspicion. If this was supposed to be a classified conversation, why were they having it here.   
Sensing his thoughts, Windu began, “it's not ultimately classified but it still shouldn't be known to every senator in the building. Tomorrow morning, at 1000 hours, you are going to join Senator Dara on her trip to her home planet.”  
“Why does she need a Jedi with her?”  
“She requested you join her due to the fact the systems the last time someone took the route she's taking has resulted in many disappearances. always soon after the boomerang maneuver.”  
“I accept her wishes but i won't pretend to understand. Also, why won't she just take a different route if this one results in disappearances?”   
“Stubbornness, now go inform your commander that you will not be on the next 212th assignment.”  
“Yes, Master.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I agree, why doesn't she try to take a different route,'' Cody was muttering to himself after being informed of the situation.  
Obi-Wan sighed, “I haven't the faintest idea besides stubbornness. But, i have a bad feeling about this. I don't trust the boomerang maneuver, could be disastrous. But I will com you when available to inform you of the situation. There is a change that there are separatists on the planet. Could be an advantage if we learn the truth of what's on that planet.”  
“I have a bad feeling about this too, but it's not my choice. I’m also not the biggest worry you have. You get the pleasure of leaving a note for your Padawan and explain it to him later.”  
“Kriff, didn't even think about that.”  
“You tell Rex and he’ll tell Skywalker. Speaking of Rex, where is he?”  
They looked around and found him talking with Ahsoka. He looked annoyed and the look on his face was causing senators to avoid going near him. Cody laughed, “well that's the last of your bets, you won 80 credits, i believe.”  
Obi-Wan thought for a moment. “You would be correct, i'll collect when i see them next. Wait, what's the gossip? I heard of nothing.”  
“I realized after talking with Fox, that something will happen that'll end up in the tabloids.”  
“Well you’re not wrong abo-,” he trailed off as senator Dara reappeared at the table.  
“Master Kenobi,” she hummed, “I heard you agreed to join me back to my home world. It will be a lovely trip, we’ll have such a good trip together.”  
“Senator, I am only there in case of danger. As soon as we reach Kibba I will return to my battalion. We are in the middle of a war, as you may know.”  
“Oh, I'm well aware of the war. The jedi must be very brave, going into the front lines like that.”  
Cody whispered under his breath, “100 credits.”  
Obi-Wan ignored him and got defensive, “The troopers are also very brave. More of them have been shot down in battle than we jedi.”  
“But isn't that what they're meant to do. Fight and die for the republic.”  
Obi-Wan tensed and let out a venomous, “I believe we must be going senator. I have to get up early in the morning if I'm going to be on the ship in time.”   
He stood and grabbed Cody's arm, he had sat frozen at the senator's words. The venom in his voice was gone when he whispered to Cody, “it's time to go my dear commander.”  
Silently Cody stood and followed Obi-Wan to where Ahsoka and Rex stood. “We’re leaving, do you wish to join?”   
“Good get me out of here,”Rex grumbled as he and Ahsoka began to follow Obi-Wan and Cody out of the banquet hall, ignoring the stares from others as they passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters and we're there


	6. What to do, what to do

The next morning Obi-Wan awoke on the floor of Cody’s quarters. He fell asleep after finally getting it through Cody’s head that what Senator Dara said wasn't true. And after Helix snuck in and knocked him out with a sedative. He was still in the suit he wore the night before besides the jacket that he took off. Obi-Wan lifted his head and saw the time, 0900.   
Obi-Wan stood quickly and shook Cody, “Cody, get up. It's 0900, I need to be at the hangar in an hour. “  
Cody faced him and grumbled, “What's that got to do with me?”  
“We have a briefing on our next mission in 10 minutes.”  
“Kriff!” Cody shot to his feet and started grabbing his blacks and armour. When he began to take off the dress uniform he was still in Obi-Wan turned and began going to his own quarters.   
He grabbed his robes and began changing into them. When he was back to looking like a jedi, he ran to the meeting room where the briefing would be held.   
Cody, only in half his armour, and 3 other officers were already there. The officers looked annoyed as Cody finished putting on his armour and Obi-Wan sat down in a chair.  
When he was situated one of the officers huffed and began, “The mission is a simple one. If i'm being honest, i believe half the troopers will be needed. Its mid-rim, uninhabited, and with only one separatist outpost will need to be destroyed. Well get there in 1 day and the mission will be done by the next.”  
“Seems simple enough, more planning can be done once General Kenobi has parted,” Cody told them.  
“Or the planning can be done now. I still have time,” Obi-Wan retorted.   
“It takes 40 minuted to get to the hangar. Leave now and you won’t be late.”  
“You’re right. I'll be off now, com me if you need assistance.”  
“Will do general.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The trip to the hanger was uneventful, besides someone getting pulled over. Once inside the hangar Obi-Wan could see a Kibban ship. It looked made for a senator, big, fancy, and through a window a large sitting room could be seen. Senator Dara stood by the entrance and let a strained smile at his approach. She was talking with someone who appeared to be the pilot. At Obi-Wan's approach the pilot turned and bowed.  
“Master Kenobi,” he began, “we shouldn’t have any problems for the most part. We'll reach the planet we do the boomerang maneuver around at approximately 2300 hours.”  
“Then we have time to prepare for whatever may hit us,” Obi-Wan responds.  
“Do you have any plans already prepared, Master Kenobi?” Senator Dara inquired.  
“Did not have time to think of one yet but I'm certain we'll have one in place by the time we get there.”  
“Then let's not waste any time, everyone else is onboard.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The inside of the ship was definitely built more for luxury than anything. The sitting room had long sofas that seemed to be able to hold up to 5 people, 7 if you squeeze. Not that it be necessary considering there were 4 sofas and about 8 armchairs. Obi-Wan went to take one of the chairs but the senator grabbed his arm and began to lead him through the ship.   
She dragged him through a maze of hallways till they finally ended up in what looked to be a conference room. Datapads were piled high on the table in the center of the room. Obi-Wan was about to ask what they were when a voice, probably one of the crew, spoke behind them, “on those datapads are records of every ship that crashed after entering the atmosphere of 4546B, as well as what is known about the planet. Hopefully that'll help with your planning, I want to survive this trip home.”  
“Well, now I know the planet name now, thank you” Obi-Wan said to the crew member.  
“Anything that might get me home for my daughter's birthday,” the crewmate said, then walked out of the room.  
“Well if you have everything you need,” senator Dara said, “I'll leave you to it.” she then followed the crewmate out of the room, a little hesitantly.  
Obi-Wan picked up and began reading about the planet. It was almost fully ocean with few landmasses. The wildlife was typical, a wide range of passive to hostile. Uninhabited. No anomalies that could be identified. Neither the Republic nor the Separatists had claim over it. It seemed that ships were shot down for no reason. It didn't make sense.   
After sitting for hours in the conference room he still hadn't thought of an answer. The only thing he could think of was to prepare for the worst. That was the best he could do. He looked at the time at the top of the datapad and saw the time was 1500. He's been sitting on this for about 5 hours. He should find something to eat but finding a way to get everyone back safely was the main priority. Even if there wasn't a way it was best to have hope there was. So he went back to planning.  
He lost track of time trying and failing to find an answer. He didn't register his com beeping for 10 minutes. He looked at who was trying to com him and saw it was Cody. he looked at the time and saw it was 2230, 12 hours, 30 minutes, and no answer. Perhaps Cody could help.   
When he answered however it wasnt Cody on the other side, but an annoyed Helix. “Kenobi, I swear if I find out that you haven't eaten today im going to track you down and force you to.”  
“Helix why do you have Cody's com.”  
“Because I knew if I tried using mine you wouldn’t answer.”  
“Fair point.”  
“Helix,” Cody's voice came from a distance, “Did you steal my com to get Kenobi to eat?”  
“Perhaps,” Helix responded.  
“Did it work?” Cody asked.  
“I dont know.”  
“It didn’t,” Obi-Wan but in, “I’ll eat when we finish the boomerang maneuver. Speaking of which, i still have no clue what to do. The only answer seems to be to prepare for the worst.”  
“Sometimes that's the best answer,” Cody said, wrestling his com from Helix. “If no one knows what to expect, expect the worst.”  
“Perhaps you're right. There's really no way to prepare for the unknown except to expect it.”  
“Wise as ever General, now give me back my com Helix.”  
“No.”  
“Oh you son of a-”*click*  
The com cut out just as the door to the conference room opened and Senator Dara walked in. “The captain sent me,” she slurred. “He wanted to know if you had a plan.”  
“Should have advised against getting drunk,” Obi-Wan whispered to himself. The louder he answered the senator, “the best we can do is prepare for the worst. Have everyone be prepared to evacuate if necessary.”  
“Aw, i don't think it’ll get that bad Master Jedi.”  
“Well I do, and it never hurts to be prepared. You also won't need to tell my plan to the captain, I'll just send him it.”  
“Do you want to spend more time with me Kenobi?” she asked flirtatiously as she walked over and put an arm around him.  
“No,” Obi-Wan replied, taking her arm off of his shoulders and sending the instructions to the captain. “I just have a strong feeling that you'll forget on your way to the bridge.”  
“How rude, I'm going to complain to one of my aides,” she said storming out of the room.  
When the door shut behind her the captain began speaking to the whole ship, “Attention everyone, we are about to enter the atmosphere of 4546B. Sit tight and prepare for anything.”   
Obi-Wan sat on the floor and waited. He felt the ship enter the atmosphere. He began counting 1,2,3,4. He didn't make it to five when something made the whole ship shake, and the alarms began blaring through the ship. They were crashing.  
He ran out of the room, down the hall, and up to the bridge. The only people there were the captain and his right hand. They turned to face him when he entered. “You should go Master Kenobi,” the captain said. “They'll need you help surviving down there.”  
“And why won't you two go.”  
“Because I’ve flown the Aurora since day one. I'm not gonna abandon her. I'm going down with the ship.”  
“I'm guessing there's no way I could convince either one of you to abandon ship.”  
“No, sir,” the captain's second said.  
“Alright, so be it.” Obi-Wan turned on his heel and began sprinting to the escape pods. When he arrived the second to last pod was being filled. One of the senatorial aides saw him and said, “I apologize but you'll need to be in your own pod. Everyone else has made it off and this one full.”  
“That's alright, go,” Obi-Wan responded, getting into the last escape pods. It was smaller than he'd expected, there was only room for two people. He heard the other escape pod disembark from the Aurora and took it as his que. He hit the eject button and was almost immediately. Thrown into the atmosphere.  
The ejection had caused one of the fire extinguishers to come loose and was now rattling around the escape pod. It was only a matter of time before it inevitably knocked Obi-Wan out, and it did.

~~~~~~~~~

Back on the negotiator Cody had just won his com back from Helix. Many of the other troopers had gathered around to see the fight. That also means that many of the troopers saw Cody hold his com in the air in victory and barely a second later saw him collapse to the floor.


	7. Wake me up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing an upload last week. I live in the Midwest and allergies got the better of me.

Obi-Wan woke up in the escape pod to see it burning. He immediately grabbed the fire extinguisher that knocked him out to put out the fire. With that crisis averted he had time to focus on the other one. He climbed out of the escape pod and looked at the scene around him. Sitting on top of the pod, Obi-Wan could see the Aurora burning in the distance. There was no land that he could see, only open ocean. There was no sign of any other escape pods.   
Climbing back in the escape pod, Obi-Wan began to make a mental list of what to do and what he had to do it with. There was a fabrikator in good condition that could be of use if he was stuck planetside for a long time. Across from the fabrikator was a fully stocked medkit that would make Helix and Kix proud. There was also a storage container with a couple nutrient bars and bottles of water. As well as a wetsuit and a pair of scuba goggles. There was a com unit above the storage container, it looked to be in stable condition at a glance but further inspection showed the wires were a bit fried. First priority was to get it fixed and try to contact anyone before food and water ran out.   
Once done taking inventory of the escape pod, Obi-Wan put on the wetsuit and scuba goggles and took a look in the water outside, leaving robes and saber in the pod. It seemed he got lucky in the crash sight because the water wasn't very deep. There were outcropping that most likely contained useful minerals scattered around. The fauna didn't seem to be hostile and would most likely be a good source of food.   
Swimming out a little further led to what looked like a kelp forest. Grabbing one of the kelp and giving it a tug to try and collect it showed difficulty and that a knife would be needed or the saber left in the escape pod. Leaving it for later Obi-Wan turned and came face to face with a creature that had a long snout and sharp teeth. He swam backwards as the creature began to attack. Wishing he had his saber he began swimming away as fast as he could, using the force to boost his speed. Once out of danger Obi-Wan promised himself to never leave his saber when going outside.   
When he got back to the he took off his goggles and opened the fabrikator and looked at what he'd need to create something to repair the com unit, the repair tool seemed fit. The fabrikator or escape pod itself seemed to have taken a reading of the planet and provided him with materials that could be found on the planet. The fabrikator told him he needed silicon rubber, cave sulfur, and titanium. Grabbing his saber and putting his goggles back on he went back out into the water.   
Once out of the escape pod Obi-Wan went up for air and gripped onto the latter on the side of the escape pod. He looked towards the Aurora in time to watch it explode. The whole planet seemed to shake with the force of the engine explosion. Flames rose high into the sky for a moment before dying out slightly and leaving smoke rising higher.  
Looking at the remains of Aurora, Obi-Wan finally fully understood how kriffed he was.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Cody woke up to the beeping of a heart rate monitor and General Skywalker staring into his soul. Rex was talking with Helix behind General Skywalker. Once realizing Cody was awake Rex and Helix joined Skywalker in staring. As if sensing Cody woke up Commander Tano ran into the medbay and began questioning, “what happened? Why’d you collapse? Are you going to be okay? Has anyone told you what happened to Master Obi-Wan?”  
Skywalker finally chose that moment to stop her, “Alright Snips i think that enough. Cody just woke up and we haven't told him anything. Give him some time.”   
“Alright Master, sorry.” She backed up and stood by the door.   
Confusion began to mix with worry as Cody ran Tanos questions through his mind. Has anyone told you what happened to Master Obi-Wan? What had happened and when did Rex and Skywalker get aboard the Negotiator. The silence lasted a little longer as Rex and Skywalker exchanged glances seemingly having a silent conversation. Finally Skywalker huffed and went to stand by Tano. Rex stayed and gave Cody a sad look, still silent.  
A few seconds passed before Cody broke the silence, “Rex, what happened?”  
Rex took a deep breath and spoke, “around the time of your collapse the ship General Kenobi was on, the Aurora, crashed into the surface of 4546B. The 501st and the 212th are currently going to 4546B to investigate the crash site, and hopefully find and help any survivors.”  
Cody sat staring at nothing for a few minutes until the silence got too much. “Is there anything else?”  
Skywalker answered from the door, “At the very least we know Obi-Wans not dead.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“My bond with him is not as strong as it once was, but I can tell using it that it's still there. Meaning he's still alive. Along with that, I hadn't noticed it before but you have one with him too. It's most likely way stronger. It also helped with deducting that Obi-Wan was injured in the crash, and that also probably caused you to collapse.”  
“What if we get there and we discover we can't get planetside? That there's something that'll shoot us down preventing us from providing aid?”  
Helix decided then was to take control of the room, “We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Right now all of you need rest and something to eat. I know for a fact none have eaten or slept since news broke of the crash. Except you Cody but I’m still requiring you to get you to get rest. Now go before I com Kix.”  
With the mention of the 501sts terrifying medic Rex, Tano, and Skywalker were sprinting out of the room to follow Helix’s orders. Cody burrowed into the medical bed he was in and began trying to go back to sleep. Helix left the room and turned off the lights, leaving Cody with his worries about what will or has happened. He didn't actually get any sleep.


End file.
